


Hit me like you love me

by Hanges_oily_hair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Yelena, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Slapping, Lesbian Sex, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, sub pieck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanges_oily_hair/pseuds/Hanges_oily_hair
Summary: Pieck decided to tease her girlfriend. Now she must enjoy the consequences.(Read tags, this is not soft, well it is but y'know)
Relationships: Pieck & Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hit me like you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! just wanted to make a simple pwp about these two because why not. Also I wrote this on my phone so it might look weirdly spaced if you're reading from a computer.
> 
> The idea was to do a more serious bondage, specific bdsm stuff but I got a soft spot for them and it didn't match the rough start this had, so I'll make a different fanfic about that, probably
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

Pieck was slammed into the wall, Yelena looming over her, forearms caging the other woman.

"You just love getting me riled up don't you?" She sneered. Pieck felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Perhaps. You're just so fun to play with" teasing was not going to help her situation but she was okay with that.

"I'm not someone you should be playing with. Maybe I've let you have too much freedom." Yelena lowered herself to Pieck's ear, her voice low and raspy "Do I need to remind you who you belong to?" 

Pieck almost moaned, it had been so long, her legs threatened to give up. She held onto Yelena's collar to reply, nose brushing against the blonde's cheek.

"Show me." She could almost feel the smirk against her skin. They had been extremely busy with work and didn't had time to play together.

Yelena also tended to immerse herself into her job and forget about the rest of the world, so basically it had been a couple of weeks of blue balls for Pieck. Which brings them here.

"Turn around" she obeyed, one big hand pinned her wrists to the wall on top of her head, another roamed her stomach.

"You think you can touch yourself without permission? And sending me those naughty pictures while I was at work..." her words vibrated against Pieck's neck, already feeling herself getting wet.

"What? A few weeks without me and you're already this needy? If you want to act like a slut, I'll treat you like one." Pieck arched her back, head thrown back as she was slapped. Yelena pushed up her skirt before delivering another, the sound reverberating through their home. Pieck's mouth hanged open, Yelena really wasn't holding back.

"Tsk, look at this" She groped her roughly, two fingers feeling her wetness trough her underwear, her thumb digging the cloth into her other hole. 

A whole body shudder went through Pieck, pushing more against Yelena as the blonde shook her hand, the force of it moving Pieck's hips from side to side.

"What a dirty whore, did you grow wet from getting your ass slapped?" She circled her fingers, waves of pleasure traveling through Pieck.

"Yelena please" 

"Please? Did you beg me like that when you were touching yourself earlier? _Please master let me stuff my dirty hole full of silicone cock_ " the mocking tone made her shiver. She tried to get some friction with Yelena's hand but the woman wouldn't let her.

"No, I don't think so. You're going to take just what I give you, and I don't want to hear a single thing unless I ask you" she bit Pieck's nape, a particularly sensitive spot for her. The smaller woman trembled, standing on her tiptoes.

"Is that clear pet?" 

"Yes master" she whined.

"Good. Now count" the next second her underwear was pushed between her cheeks and she was slapped again, angry red marks blooming from her skin. 

"O-One" her voice wavered, her abandoned cunt clenching with need.

When they got to ten Pieck's legs were barely holding, she was starting to get desperate, not knowing for how long she was supposed to endure. But hold off her begging, knowing that Yelena would only torture her further if she disobeyed.

"Five more, don't lose count" it was easier said than done, at thirteen her brain had melted already, and it took her an unnaturally long time to reply.

Yelena decided to deliver the last two in quick succession, Pieck almost screamed. The last one hit between her cheeks, she could have come just from that.

"You did so good baby" Yelena nuzzled her nose against her reassuringly. The smaller woman basking in the praise. Feeling like she was floating above the pain of her abused ass.

Without releasing Pieck's wrists she turned her around and caught her just as she collapsed, carrying her bridal style to the sofa next to them.

"I'm not done with you yet, slut" her voice hardened, not willing to forgive Pieck's disobedience so soon. The brunette groaned, desperate to get off.

"Don't give me an actitude or you're getting the belt" she quickly swallowed the sarcastic comment she was about to make, her ass was already sore enough. Yelena seemed to notice and hummed, lowering her girlfriend to the ground. She discarded Pieck's soaked underwear and shirt, enjoying the sight.

Pieck watched her as she sit on the sofa, legs spread wide, _G_ _od_ _she looks so good in that suit_.

"Well?" She patted her thigh "come here whore." Pieck bit her lip, head hazy with lust. She crawled slowly to her, kneeling between her legs, waiting for permission to jump into her lap.

Yelena carresed her face, leaning on her elbows she towered over her even more. Pieck shivered, a hand grabbing onto her hair and pushing her head back. The pain traveled through her scalp, she gripped her skirt. 

The blonde watched her lewd expression closely, _fuck_ it was hard to keep being mad at her when she looked like that.

She slapped Pieck's face, enjoying the surprise in her eyes, they started watering almost immediately. So she hit her again, the brunette let out a sob. 

It didn't hurt as much as it was humiliating, the feeling in her stomach growing, she needed Yelena to touch her so badly.

The blonde shushed her, brushing away her tears. She pulled Pieck onto her lap, the brunette refused to look at her, still pouting. Yelena decided to let it go this time.

She kissed and licked her neck, Pieck's hands moving to bury in her undercut. Yelena grabbed her ass, making her hiss as the rough material of her skirt dug into her bruised skin. 

"Mm you're being so good pet. Do you think you deserve a treat?" One hand settled on the smaller woman's waist, as the other slowly moved under the skirt and up her thigh. Getting closer to where Pieck needed it the most.

"Yes, please sir" Yelena hummed, hand squeezing her thigh, Pieck's breath hot on her ear.

"I guess you've been good" she closed her mouth around a nipple, playing with it with her teeth, the other woman shuddered, her insides clenching.

Finally Yelena run a finger up and down her slit, she was soaking wet. She sucked hard on the nipple, Pieck grounding her cunt into her palm.

She pushed in two fingers, stretching her, they felt incredibly thick inside Pieck's small pussy.

"Yes! Fuck me" her mind was completely empty, her only thought focused on the spot where Yelena was inside her.

_Fuck_. She pumped her fingers in and out, the thumb of her other hand moving to rub at her clit.

Pieck cried out, pushing her closer between her breasts. The blonde took the time to ravish them, biting and leaving marks everywhere. Her other hand grabbing Pieck's waist so hard a bruise was already forming, _good_ she thought.

"Who do you belong to?" She husked, Pieck trembled, she couldn't grasp the meaning of the words in her head. Yelena laughed darkly.

"I asked" she pushed a third finger inside and hooked them, stretching the other woman impossibly wide. She felt slightly scared that she might break. 

"Who do you belong to?" Her whole body arched, scratching Yelena's jacket so hard she felt her nails through the layers of cloth.

"You!" She was almost there, the tension was building in her lower stomach like she was about to tip over the edge. Yelena slapped and squeezed her ass, her hand so big she could almost hold it fully.

Feeling a little mean she slowed the thumb rubbing Pieck's clit. 

"No! Please!" She grew agitated, if Yelena stopped right now she felt like she might die.

"Only I can make you come" she scratched Pieck's thigh, leaving angry red marks, her breath laboured.

"Only you! Yelena please!" She was bouncing on her fingers, pleasure clouding her mind completely, _G_ _od_ _it really had been so long_.

"So come for me" she moved her thumb faster, fucking into her harder. Pieck bit her neck as she spammed around her fingers, finally reaching her high. Yelena groaned in pain at the bite, feeling a hint of rage. 

Too bad, she was being so good.

She quickly turned Pieck around, back to front. She put her knees under the other woman's, forcing her legs wide open and went back to ramming three fingers inside. Her other hand massaging the sensitive clit, still pulsating with her first orgasm.

"Yelena! Oh god! Yelena–" she trembled and shuddered, grabbing Yelena's wrist trying to take it off her clit, but it didn't budge.

Her head fell into the blonde's shoulder, the taller woman taking the opportunity to latch her teeth into her, in retaliation.

Pieck's cries made her go harder, until the brunette reached a second mind shattering orgasm. Her body tensing, then going limp, Yelena lazily removed her fingers. They felt wrinkly from spending so much time inside.

She touched Pieck's lips for permission and they parted, sucking the moisture out of Yelena's skin, tasting herself.

Yelena rested her head back, catching a break. Her lady boner throbbing against Pieck. She rubbed her pelvis against the brunette's ass, regretting not taking the strap before starting. Pieck moaned around the fingers in her mouth, pushing back.

Yelena forced them hard into her throat, making her gag.

"Fuck, you're insatiable aren't you?" Pieck only replied by circling her ass hard into her. She could almost feel Yelena's heat against her.

Pulling the fingers out of her mouth she lowered Pieck to the ground in front of the sofa again. The brunette stared as she undressed, leaving only her open shirt. She wanted to tell her how hot she looked, but kept quiet, hoping good behaviour would get her another orgasm.

Yelena watched her hungrily, she opened her legs, exposing her soaking wet pussy to Pieck. 

The brunette put a hand on Yelena's knee and leaned closer, desperate to satisfy her. But her offending limb was roughly kicked.

"Watch" Yelena smiled at Pieck, who was pouting again. 

She started touching herself, slowly, one finger circling her clit, not really bringing her much pleasure, just for the show. She used her other hand to push her folds apart, showing her girlfriend how wet she was for her. She heard her whine and bite her lip, forcing herself to keep quiet.

Closing her eyes she pushed a finger inside, she throbbed remembering where those fingers had been moments before. Pieck seemed to think the same thing, fidgeting with hers.

She pushed a second finger inside, slowly moving them, taking her time to enjoy herself as the heat built. Low groans coming from her throat, getting lost in the pleasure.

"Can I touch myself?" She was reminded of the other woman's presence.

"No" she stared down at her from behind her dark eyelashes. The brunette looked beautiful on her knees, pleasure travelled through her body at the sight.

"Can I touch you sir?" Pieck leaned closer, staring intensely at Yelena's fingers working, her pupils blown wide.

"No..." her voice hitched. 

Pieck smirked, she moved her elbows together, pushing her breasts against each other subtly. Yelena's eyes widened.

"Please sir..." She teased. 

In any other scenario Yelena would have bended her over her knee already, but she was very horny, and Pieck was very good at seducing her. Specially when her skin was covered in the bites and hickeys she just left.

If she were still even the slightlest mad at Pieck she would have made her watch. But instead she removed her fingers slowly. The smaller woman shuddered with excitement.

"Alright. Come here and be a good girl for me"

Pieck's hands massaged her legs, feeling her soft skin. She pushed, catching the memo Yelena brought up her feet to put them flat on the couch. Leaving more room for the other woman to mouth the inside of her thighs.

Pieck looked up at her, eyes completely black. Yelena groaned, caressing Pieck's nape, bringing her closer to her core, feeding it to her.

The flat of her tongue against her felt like pure bliss, Yelena threw her head back. The brunette burying her face into the neatly trimmed pubic hair, enjoying the musky scent. Her eyes drilling into her girlfriend's exposed neck.

She clawed at her thighs, making Yelena groan and look at her. Her tongue gently moving around her clit, teasing. 

The blonde chucked between pants and hardened her grip on Pieck's hair, making the smaller woman hiss.

"Quit teasing. Unless you prefer to watch me finish the job" Her voice was deep and it rumbled inside Pieck's ears like a purr. She loved it. 

She went faster, sucking at her clit hard, the way Yelena liked. Two fingers coming to prod at her entrance. A quick look let her know it was okay to push them inside. Pieck's fingers were shorter and smaller than hers, but seemed to know things about her body not even she had knowledge of.

The taller woman wasn't very vocal, but pieck had her throwing her head back, breathing heavily. She was very close.

Pieck moaned into her folds. She was incredibly turned on, thighs rubbing against each other as she ate Yelena out.

"Be a good girl and make me come" she whispered, almost to herself. The other woman continued her ministrations, expertly building up the pleasure. Until the grip in her hair hurt her scalp, and Yelena started trembling around her, the orgasm flooding her body turning her vision white.

She stroked her walls and licked softly at her clit, elongating her pleasure as it washed over her in waves. 

When Yelena started playing with her hair she stopped. Pieck looked up at her mischievously and met her satisfied eyes.

"C'me here" she purred. After her orgasms she always became quite tame, which often meant the scene was over. 

Pieck's cunt throbbed as she straddled her again, observing her delicate features.

"Still want more?" She licked over the huge bite mark on Pieck's neck.

"Yes. You can just look if you're too tired" she kissed her nose. Her body starting to ache but still way too hot to ignore.

"Get on your hands and knees" Yelena slapped her thigh playfully. Pieck smiled at her, knowing that she was going to make a quick work of it so they could cuddle sooner.

Yelena wrapped herself around her back, one strong thigh between Pieck's. Her pussy fluttered as she was pushed down. She loved it when Yelena fucked her from behind. 

The tall woman licked Pieck's nape, her thigh finally pushing against the other woman's core, skirt moved out of the way.

She came embarrassingly quickly after that, with Yelena's teeth firmly locked around the back of her neck. 

The taller woman laid down beside her when she was done, basking in the afterglow, stretching her arms. 

"All good?" She moved a hand to Pieck's waist as she looked into her eyes. The brunette smirked.

"Mn want me to stroke your ego some more?" 

"Well I had a long day at work. I was kind of tired" the other woman chuckled and pulled their bodies closer together. Yelena could tell she was ready for more but chose to enjoy the moment of closeness instead.

"Did you come? Earlier with the toy I mean?" Pieck grinned, like the cat who got the cream.

"No" Yelena arched a brow at the amusement in her voice.

"They were old pictures" she laughed at the blonde's face. She had been set up. 

"I changed the sheets this week so they matched" Yelena smirked darkly.

"My, my, you're such a clever, vicious little thing" she spoke against her lips, gripping her waist harder. "I hope your ass is not too sore. Go bring me the belt, whore." Her voice was rough and Pieck shivered.

"I've been so good and you want to punish me for it... Why don't you make me?" She smiled, touching Yelena's lips with the fingers that had been inside her earlier.

"I think I'll do just that" 

**Author's Note:**

> The end!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! comments are appreciated <3
> 
> If anyone feels like I need to add any more specific tags let me know!


End file.
